Valentine's Day In July
by unfinishedthought
Summary: A Camp fic - A Mack and Cole oneshot


Mack sat in her cabin alone, upset about the night before. She expected this from Roger, he was never exactly a gentleman, but Cole? It was so juvenile of him, to get into a bar fight, it was almost beneath him. There was a knock at the door, Mack got up and walked to the door, opening it to a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey." Cole said, sticking his head out from behind the bouquet.

"Hi Cole." Mack smiled.

"Here." He awkwardly stuck out the bouquet of red roses towards Mack.

"What are these for?" She asked, taking them from his hands cautiously.

"I, I wanted to apologize, for last night. Roger, he's such a dick Mack, I don't know what you see in that guy!" Cole began to get aggravated, making him take a deep breathe before continuing. "I've had some time to think it over and I can see how my behaviour must have been an embarrassment for you and that's not how I want you to see me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you -"

"Actually, there is. Usually I spend the night at the carnival with Steve, but, seeing as that won't be happening, would you help me take down the decorations from the Mixer? It's driving me crazy!"

"I have a better idea, I'll be here at six, dress nice." Cole smirked and walked away. Mack grinned and went back into her cabin, smelling her red roses.

Mack began searching in her closet for something at least half decent to wear. Most of her wardrobe consisted of khaki`s and plaid shirts. She had maybe 3 dress, 2 that didn`t have stains. She picked a deep red one that went to about her knees. Formal, but not too overdressed.

Cole checked his watch at the bottom of the stairs. A minute after six. He straightened out his dress shirt and tie and walked up the steps to Mack`s cabin. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door, his hands shaking. Mack opened the door and Cole was taken aback.

She was stunning, then again, to Cole she was always stunning. He couldn`t help but stare, his jaw had surely hit the floor, there was no way it coudn`t. She smiled shyly at him like a young girl going on her first date. He tried his best not to grin like an idiot which was always hard around Mack. She just saw him in a way no one else did.

"Here, I got you these." He shoved a small box of chocolates at Mack.

"Uh, thanks Cole." She smiled and put the box inside her cabin. "What's all this for anyway?"

"What's all what for?" Cole asked.

"You know, the flowers, the chocolates. Did you break something? If it's because you want a raise the timing is kind of shitty Cole."

"No, Mack, it's nothing like that, can't a guy just be nice?"

"No guy is ever nice just to be nice, seriously, what is all this for?"

"It's Valentine's day, and everyone deserves a Valentine." Mack blushed as Cole said this.

"So, what are your big plans for me tonight?" Mack quickly changed the subject, "as you can see I wore something nice."

"I'm taking you to the carnival. Valentine's day in July is your favourite holiday, I'm not going to let your sulk around here all night." Cole grabbed Mack's hand and marched out the door.

The carnival was bustling with campers, all in pairs, holding hands and kissing here and there. You could hear the children laughing as they won at games and couples murmuring "I love you" to one another. Cole dragged Mack around the carnival grounds, Mack laughing the entire time.

"I'll be right back." Cole said, leaving Mack at her favourite game, The Slammer.

"Ok, I'll be here!" Mack yelled as he walked off.

Cole walked towards the Valentine's booth, got a Valentine and pen and began writing. After his fifth Valentine he was finally happy with what he had written. He handed it to Theo, who was still wondering around in his cupid outfit. He whispered where to take it, Theo nodded and ran off with the Valentine. Feeling satisfied with himself, Cole returned to Mack to see she had won a giant stuffed rabbit.

"Here." She placed it on top of his shoulders. He laughed.

"Alright, where to next?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think we've been everywhere!"

"Everywhere? Come on."

Cole began leading Mack to the infamous "Tunnel of Love". He placed the rabbit on top of the entrance and held his arm out, signalling for Mack to go in first. The tunnel was dark, only lit dimly in the centre. They were the only two people in there. Mack looked over at Cole and smiled.

"Thank you Cole." She said.

"For what?" He asked. He walked over closer to her so they were only inches apart.

"Just, thank you."

"Does this work?" Cole pointed to the stethoscope between them after a few seconds of awkward silence had passed.

"I don't know let's find out." Mack grinned and grabbed it. She placed it on Cole's chest and listened. "Your heart's beating really fast."

"My turn." Cole put the cool metal on Mack's chest. "So is yours."

The two looked deep into each others eyes. Cole began to move in, closer and closer to Mack, she doing the same.

"Cole! We need you at the Jumping Castle!" Sam called into the tunnel. The two of the quickly separated.

"I can get Robbie to-" Cole began.

"No, no, go. It's okay, I should go back to my cabin anyway. Early day tomorrow. Thanks again, I had a great time." Mack said and left in a hurry.

Mack left the tunnel with her head spinning. What had just happened? What was about to happen? She replayed the moment over and over wishing it had gone on a few seconds longer. Why had she never seen Cole in this way before? Why had she fallen for him now?

Back at her cabin, Mack found a valentine stuck in her door. She carefully pulled it out and began to read it;

_Mack,_

_ I wish you saw yourself how I see you. You're so beautiful, you're insanely funny and the coolest boss I've ever had. I'm sorry this is such a shitty valentine, I'm awful at these, maybe because I've never given a valentine to someone who deserved it. You deserve so much Mack, so much more than you allow yourself to have. I want you to be happy, even if Roger is the person that makes you happy. Just know, he'll never love you the way I do. Happy Valentine's Day Mack._

_ Your burnout,_

_ Cole_

Mack wiped away the tears escaping her eyes. She placed the valentine back to it's place and walked back towards the carnival, trying her best not to run into Cole.

When he got back to his cabin, Cole was surprised to find a valentine in his door, oddly similar to the way he told Theo to put his in Mack's. He opened it and read.

_Meet me at my cabin as soon as you get this, it's urgent._

_ -Mack_

Shit. He knew it, he freaked her out. He was done, she was going to fire him tonight so it wouldn't be awkward tomorrow. He sat in his cabin for a minute, trying to remain calm and not smash anything. Eventually, he decided to head over to Mack's cabin, get everything over and done with so he could begin to move on. He stomped up the steps leading to her cabin and banged on the door. She opened the door in nothing but a robe. It's like she was doing this on purpose.

"So, I guess that's it then, huh? I knew I shouldn't have given you that stupid valentine. I'm so sorry Mack, I didn't want to freak you out it's just-" Cole started.

"No, Cole, it has nothing to do with the valentine, I haven't even read it yet." Mack lied.

"Oh, then, what is it?" Cole asked, confused.

"You forgot something at the tunnel."

"What?"

"This."

Mack placed her hands on Cole's face and gently kissed him. She slowly began to pull away but he pulled her closer, grabbing her waist. He leaned in and continued kissing her. She quickly pushed him away. He looked hurt.

"Do you want to come in?" Mack offered. Cole smiled and walked in, Mack closing the door behind him.

She turned around and was face to face with Cole. She leaned in and kissed him again, her arms locking around his neck, his hands running up and down her back. He kissed her passionately, her hands began grabbing at his hair. He slammed her against the door, her one leg wrapping itself around him, the other following it's lead.

Cole picked Mack up, Mack screamed as he did. His hands rested under her ass, supporting her body, her head above his now. She lowered her head to kiss him, her hands still swirling around in his hair. He carried her to her bed and dropped her, making her scream again. He held her wrists down above her head and began kissing her neck, Mack began moaning as he did.

"I'll show you how the kids are doing it nowadays." Cole said, Mack laughed.


End file.
